


Bad Liar

by casgirlsam



Series: To Noise Making [1]
Category: Social Distancing & D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, qezza is one part gentle one part annoyed and one part amused, well really more like comrades to lovers i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam/pseuds/casgirlsam
Summary: “You don’t actually have a crush on me do you?”Qezza’s question came late that night while at the inn directly after their last mission and Stephanos’s (second) near brush with death.Alone and her probing question having been asked, the halfling smiled for a moment before he broke down sobbing. “No! I’m a liar!”
Relationships: Stephanos Coffeebean/Steve
Series: To Noise Making [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Bad Liar

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic in recent years for something NOT supernatural and i should be rewarded for that so someone should give me a cookie for breaking from my 7 year long hyper fixation
> 
> jokes aside, this is what happens when you listen to selena gomez's bad liar on repeat for hours.
> 
> i might add on to this but right now i'm just concentrating on cleaning out my WIPS folder first LMAO
> 
> unbetaed~

“You don’t actually have a crush on me do you?”

Qezza’s question came late that night while at the inn directly after their last mission and Stephanos’s (second) near brush with death. The half-orc had waited for the right moment when they were alone. Which came in the form of Steve grumping “I’m going to bed early to catch some Zs. You two love birds don’t stay up too late now.” Qezza had thought he saw a hint of sadness in what was supposed to be a lascivious grin.

Alone and her probing question having been asked, the halfling smiled for a moment before he broke down sobbing. “No! I’m a liar!” He lept into Qezza’s arms from his spot on the table, causing her to cry out in shock (and thinly veiled disgust) as the halfling snotted all over her clothing. “I'm a lying liar who lies!”

The half-orc patted her friend’s back reluctantly, not quite sure how to handle a crying person. “It’ll be ok,” she comforted. “I’m not mad or anything.”

“But I’m a terrible selfish person!”

Wait. Selfish? Qezza peeled the crying halfling off her shirt and sat him on the table directly in front of her. “Stephanos, why do you say that?”

He sniffled one more time. “Because I… I wanted to make Steve jealous.” Stephanos wiped a sleeve across his face, gathering up the wet mess on his face. Qezza winced in disgust, but at least it was on _his_ clothes now. “I was still mad at him for being mean.”

Qezza almost laughed at the childish antics of her friend, but it dawned on her. Her face softened in understanding. “Your crush. It's on Steve, isn’t it?” A sniffle from a halfling, and shrugged shoulders. The rough and tough half-orc felt her heart melt at her friend’s plight. She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to convey comfort she was trying to provide. “I don’t see why you feel the need to be so upset over this. This is a good thing!”

“Qezza, it's not nice to make fun of the emotionally vulnerable.”

Qezza poked his shoulder with her large pointer finger. “I’m not, you dork.” This required more ale. The maternal instincts she had for her hurting friend was quickly fleeting. She grabbed her cup. “He likes you too.” 

She took a swig of her ale as Stephanos’s face flushed crimson. He crossed his arms across his chest in a huff. “Well…” he said finally. “He certainly has a funny way of showing it.”

A hearty laugh was pulled out of Qezza. She couldn’t help herself. They frustrated her, yes, but they also were amusing. “He’s a stubborn asshole. He’s not going to come out and say it.” She placed her ale down and looked directly into her halfling friend’s eyes. “Trust me when I say when I know it’s because he’s scared.”

Stephanos pondered this a moment. “So what should I do to help him?” another flush. “Um tha-that is if you’re right.” he stammered.

“To be honest, that’s out of my expertise. Just, I dunno, be there for him like you have been.” She stood up, yawning and stretching. “And don’t be afraid to be honest from this point on.”

She left for their room (Stephanos having had made a good argument when they arrived for them only needing one to save money), leaving her halfling cleric friend to contemplate things.

***

The next morning, Qezza awoke to the sounds of a lute being played as quietly as possible, a deep voice gently humming along with the strings. It was a slow and soothing melody and she could feel the emotions the musician was pouring into it. She opened her eyes and smiled as she took in the scene in front of her.

Steve leaned up against the headboard, his lute in his lap. The bard had his eyes closed and a large content smile on his face as he played. His audience was an entranced Stephanos, laying on his stomach down beside Steve’s feet, chin leaning on his hands and feet swaying behind him in time to the music. 

Qezza closed her eyes again, giving them a few more moments alone before she announced her wakefulness.

As the song died out and Qezza made a very noticeable yawn and stretch, she knew that those two stubborn morons would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i lied im already mapping out in my head a sequel to this because this came on while i was editing 
> 
> ::long suffering sigh:: when will i be free


End file.
